The Love Of the WildFlower
by cuteperky
Summary: Bella&Emmett are brother and sister. They try and escape from their abusive parents but are killed and separated. now they are vampires and reunited. Bella discovers Jasper is her mate, Her and the cullens must battle through some tough times...Bad at summerys. you should read though...its really good!. Jasper Bella Paring. All Vampire. Swearing Violance Bad Past.
1. Chapter 1

Bellas Pov.

"Isabella…dear…Come help your mother with the Cooking!" My father roared from our doorstep. I quickly brushed myself off from the particles of dirt and stumbled out the woods towards our wooden house.

It was a reasonable sized house, with two floors and big open windows. A well was on the cliff, slightly behind the house. We had no neighbours. No people for miles. Except us.

There was me. Isabella. 17 year old, On an arranged marriage to a wealthy man in his twenty's. I had no love for this man. I despised him. But father persuaded him without my consent.

There was my brother, Emmett. 19 years old. Can wait for another 10 years before being wed off. He planned to run away though and find his true love. I love Emmett. He always looks after me. Hes a goof. My favourite person in the world.

There was mother. She was a very nippy lady. With a scrunched up face, always yelling at me to act like a lady. I don't like mother. Not one bit.

And finally the leader of the household. Father. He goes hunting most days. But the days that he is off he tends to shout at me. Never at Emmett. Emmett towers over him. Dad usually sends Emmett away before laying into me. And I don't mean just shouting. Its very legal for a man to hit a woman. But he is shamed on if caught. Father is very sneaky.

"Oh for the love of the lord" Father hissed as I hurried past him into the kitchen. Mother was peeling potatoes for the Sunday meal. Beads of sweat layered her forehead. She looked up and her eyes turned into little slits.

"No daughter of mine" she grumbled to herself.

"Don't just STAND there Isabella. Give your mother a hand!" father roared, pushing me down to my knees, right into the boiling water basin.

"ouch!" I screamed, clawing my way out the basin. It slipped sideways as I slid out of it. Hot water splashing all over the kitchen floor.

"NOW LOOK!" father roared in my face. Spit flying everywhere. I glared at him as small sobs came from my chest.

His palm connected with my left cheek, and I was suddenly on the hall floor. My own father punching me over, and over.

The carpet turned red.

"My carpet!" mother hissed at father. Father spat at mum and dragged me upstairs into his room, my head hitting every step.

He then raped me for the first time.

I sobbed and screamed but he muffled me with his hands…

I could hear the sound of emmetts carrage pulling up outside.

"Get Out of my sights!" Father hissed as he wiped his sweat away and pulled his trousers up. Sobbing I scrambled across the hall, into my tiny room.

I looked into the glass. And I saw a broken woman. A bloody, broken woman. I heard Emmett walk in and ask our parents about the blood. I heard excuses after excuses about a dead deer. And Emmett seemed to buy it until he came upstairs.

"Izzy im home" he smiled as he peaked round the door. A horrified expression filled his face. He kneeled down next to me and took my bruised face into his hands.

"Izzy what happened?!" Emmett proclaimed.

"Father…he…" I sobbed out.

"Did he hit you…what am I saying…of course he hit you!" Emmett looked very angry.

"theres more" I whispered.

"what…oh no…please izzy no…"

"he raped me em" I whispered and I was suddenly crushed to emmetts chest.

"Im going to speak to that disgusting excuse of a man!" Emmett boomed.

"no..emmett..we need to leave!" I grasped his hand in mine. "we need to escape!"

"Your right…" Emmett whispered. He grabbed his pocket knife and led me downstairs. One step at a time. Carefully. I was slightly behind him.

"You" Mother hissed pointing a finger "you led your OWN FATHER into your bed! The devil is inside you!" she screeched.

"HE RAPED ME MOTHER!" I yelled at her. My fists clenched tightly. Emmett pushed me back.

"Shutup you useless Young child!" father sniggered.

"were leaving" Emmett told them flatly.

"You may leave son, visit that pretty lady…malinda. THIS little brat is to stay here until the devil is clean of her!" father told him standing up.

"No…not after what you did" Emmett hissed.

"You bunch of.." Emmett cut dad off.

"Izzy RUN! IM RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" I scampered out the front door, my soaking dress holding me back. Emmett soon caught up.

"C'mon Izzy, the woods! They wont find us there!" he yanked me harder into the woods. We ran for ages and stopped somewhere in the centre to catch our breath.

"were free" I sobbed "were free were free were FREE!" I hugged Emmett hard. He let a huge breath out.

"Are you okay?" he asked me looking into my eyes.

I shook my head no.

"but I will be" I whispered. "hopefully soon". My stomach rumbled suddenly I jumped high in the air.

Emmett laughed quietly.

"theres an apple tree a minute away, you sit here whilst I go collect them..do not move!" he warned me.

"promise you will come back?" I begged him.

"promise" he told me before disappearing into the undergrowth.

I leaned against the bark of a tree and a few tears escaped. Every time I closed my eyes HE would appear.

"Got them!" Emmett whispered happily, coming through with a bundle of rich red apples. I stepped forward to meet him half way.

When a gunshot went off.

I blinked. And looked at Emmett. He dropped the apples and his face went white. He stared at my stomach.

I looked down. And my once yellow dress was stained with red blood.

My legs felt heavy and I fell to the forest floor.

Emmett cradled me in his arms as he cried.

"em…em im not going to make it" I bit back tears.

"you will. Shush. We will find help" he picked me up into his arms, his white shirt getting bloodied.

"Emmett..i love you so much" I whispered as my head hit his shoulder.

"Isabella Swan You STAY with me now!" Emmett commanded as he ran further into the woods..

"help! Please!" Emmett roared, what seemed like years.

"Emmett…im tired…" I told him my voice hoarse.

"Stay awake Isabella!" he begged me. His eyes were bloodshot but he still smiled. Still had hope.

Emmetts arms faltered and we both fell to the leaves bellow.

"Its Okay Emmett. Go find your true love. I love you. I will always be watching you." I told him before it went black.

I kept flashing in, and out of consciousness. I heard emmetts voice, a roar, a snarl…

Then my heart stopped.

…..

That was 209 years ago. For the past 2009 years I have kept to myself. Inside my shield. It's a blue bubble, that I can activate when in danger.I also have another gift…well…one of my close friends (my only friend) calls it a gift. I don't see how it is..

I have extreme flexibility. I can twist, turn and angle myself in ways no other can. It also includes extreme combat skills… I get nicknamed catwoman by my friend. My only friend. The only one I can trust. Peter.

He knows shit. He says its not a gift. But it is. He can tell when stuff it going to happen. I haven't spoke to him in over 173 years. I have kept to myself, I try to keep off every other vampires radar. I have a lot of enemys though... A LOT. The Volturri is a major one. Oh how they would love to get their hands on me.

I am Isabella. Just Isabella. No second name. not after my human life. I am 5'8 with brown curles down to my waist. My eyes are black. Never red. Always black. I don't..enjoy killing. My skin is pale. Almost like marble. My eye lashes are thick and long. I am extremely beautiful (if I may say)

I am a vampire.

A very very VERY lonely vampire.

I needed a new start. So I packed my belongings from Japan, and got on a plane to Seattle.

The scent of blood burnt my throat like a fire. It had been years since I had been in the company of so any humans. I rushed through the airport as fast as I could. With my small carry bag. I got very strange looks from the lack of luggage.

"ShitShit" I hissed to myself as I swallowed the venom. I rushed outside into the fresh air, which I gulped like water. And set off in the direction of the woods.

"Yah don't wanna go that way lovie…big bad monsters in there doll" A Man hollered at me. I tensed and turned around. I glared at this podgy man. My jaw set. His colour turned paler and he ran off, to catch up with his other taxi friends. I rushed into the growth of the woods.

I relaxed as I ran. I felt at home. No humans. The animals smelt disgusting… Home. I ran for a few hours. In a north direction when I suddenly came face to face with a stone cottage. I smelt the air, and a very faint trace of vampire was lingering around. Mint and Cotton?...Caramel and Spice?...Very faint. Years ago. i looked up at the greyish clouds and headed indoors. Lucky for me, the door was open.

It was very furnished and pretty inside. With a huge bookcase, a fire place, couch, paintings…and pictures. I took a peak at the pictures.

One with a blonde male and brunette female.

One with A bronze haired man and a small pixie girl.

One with a dark brown haired man with a stunning blonde by her side.

And the last was a blonde male. He had lots of scars…but he was godlike. I could imagine him as a human, a hard worker. I felt a connection to this man…

Also…I felt a connection to the dark brunette male…almost like I knew him…

I shook my head and flew upstairs. The bedrooms were neatly made and I picked the master bedroom. Might as well live in luxery. I also had a peak at the closet. A pair of dark skinny jeans, and a cream floaty top that were JUST my size came into view. So I swapped clothes. A black paired of heeled boots too. I ran downstairs…and thank god the washing machine worked. I placed my skintight suit inside and closed the door.

I lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. It was new to be inside…a home. Almost nice. It had been 200 years since id been inside a home. I growled at myself for being an idiot.

"Is this how im going to spend my eternity?" I asked myself. My bell voice rang through the house.

"Alone..Afraid to go inside a house?...Unable to hunt. Starving. This is hellish" I clenched my jaw tightly to stop myself from chocking up.

The washing machine beeped and I quickly took it out, and put it into the dryer then I put my skin tight black suit back on. It was a body suit, it looked leather…and it abled me to be 'flexible'. Other clothes usually rip..

I hoisted myself up onto one of the ceiling hangers with a book. And sat up there and red. I red all the books in the bookshelf..and all the medical booklets.

"well shit" I sighed as I replaced the last booklet. "now what am I going to do".

I stepped outside slowly. My body was alert. I sprinted away from the cottage into a west direction. I giggled.

"im such a idiot!" I laughed as I ran. I love running. A lot.

I stopped as I heard the approach of feet. A lot of feet. Not animal feet either. And they were fast. I sprang into a high branch and crouched lowly.

"Someones been here" the dark haired male said as they approached the cottage.

"A Threat?" The blonde girl asked.

"No one I have ever encountered" the white/blonde male said clutching the caramel haired female closer.

"We will find out" the pixie girl told them smiling.

I was confused for a second, before I was tackled to the ground. By a bronze haired male. I half turned my body, a move that would of cracked a humans spine, and landed in a half crouch. I hissed at the family.

The male launched himself at me, pinning me by the hands to the ground. I sprang my shield up, bouncing him many metres away. Flashbacks came back to me and I felt myself begin to shake. I curled up into a little ball and sobbed.

"are you okay?" the caramel lady asked.

"Leave me alone!" I cried at them sobbing.

"Why are you on our land. This is Cullen territory" the bronze haired male hissed.

"Fuck. You. How was I meant to know?!" I snarled at him. He inched closer but the pixie female held him back.

"Edward. Calm. Please. This is important"

"Whats you name?" the white/blonde male asked.

"whats yours" I whispered.

"Carlisle..carlisle Cullen. The leader of this coven." He told me. "and yours?"

"Isabella." I told him sniffling.

"isabellaa?..."

"no last name" I told him firmly.

"Learn some respect" the bronze haired male spat at me. I let my shield down and glared at this man. I laughed like a maniac. With no emotion.

"that's what my father used to say. He said it all the time. 'isabella. Learn respect. Isabella, clean the house. Isabella, you are no daughter of mine. Isabella, Isabella, ISABELLA. He screamed my name a lot too…when I got my dress ripped," I kicked him in the face making him fly back "when I spilled water" I kicked him again on the other side "and when he RAPED me" I hissed at him before I did a front flip, launched myself forward and kicked in in the chest, sending him miles.

I took a deep breath.

"Isabella?" someone asked. I didn't answer.

"Isabella…look at me please.." I closed my eyes.

"Isabella!" the voice exclaimed right in front of me. I snapped my eyes open.

And my brother was in front of me.

"Emmett?" I whispered. Tears clouded my vision.

He opened his arms for a hug but I shook my head.

"i…cant. I haven't gotten over father. No contact with anyone" I told him in shame.

"its been over 208 years izzy…that isn't healthy!" he told me shocked.

"You should come back to our home. You seem to know Emmett" Carlisle told me gesturing in the direction of the house.

As we ran I nodded at carlilse "hes my brother. He was my brother in my human life."

We jumped over a bridge and I was infront of a huge house.

"holy shit" I whispered and I heard Emmett snigger.

"this wayyy" the caramel lady told me, opening the door. We all pooled into the living room, me last.

"Whats with the commotion?" I heard a southern man ask. I stepped inside and my world stopped. A semi-long haired blonde god sat in the white armchair. His muscles were clearly visible throughout his white long sleeved tee. Scars littered he skin that was visible. Lastly I looked at his eyes. His eyes were golden honey. And the way he looked at me made me feel like I was loved. He got up slowly, and walked towards me. Slowly, never breaking contact, he picked up my hand, and kissed the top.

"And Who Do I Have The Pleasure Of Meeting?" he asked, with his dang southern twang.

"Isabella..and yourself?" I said slightly breathless.

"Isabella?...do you have a last name?...and Jasper Whitlock Mam' at your service" he smirked at me and my knees almost buckled.

"No last name. It's a pleasure to meet such a fine gentleman" I beamed at him.

Emmett coughed loudly. And I hid behind my hair. I peaked at jasper and he looked slightly embarrassed too..

"Introductions maybe?" The pixie girl asked smiling at me.

Jasper led me to the couch, and even though there was a spare seat next to him, he insisted I sat on his lap. Which, I did. And enjoyed.. ohmygod what am I saying!. I internally facepalmed and the bronze guy chuckled. I glared at him.

"Isabella. This is my wife Esme, my daughter Alice, My son Edward, My daughter Rosalie, Of course you know Emmett, and my son jasper…" Carlisle told me. I nodded shyly at them all.

"do you mind if I ask you how you came into this life?"Carlisle asked me. I tensed up, and I bet I looked panicked.

"Ill tell you" Emmett told them.

I listened to my own death. Emmett explained about us running away, the gun, the bullet…

"what happened after I lost consciousness?" I asked him as tears welled up into my eyes.

"I screamed. I cried. I cursed at god…a bear soon came strolling along. A very hungry bear. It tried to attack you, it smelt the blood but I fended it off with my penknife. But it ripped me right open. And I bled next to you. Holding your hand. Rosalie found me…she couldn't find you in all the undergrowth..she took me here" he told me smiling slightly.

"you have been here 208 years?" I whispered. He nodded.

"Im glad." I told him smiling.

"where have you been these 208 years?..out raving sis?" Emmett boomed.

"I woke up. My creator…demetri…tried to make me love him. I ripped him apart. The volturri was on my case in the first year. I mostly hid in texas. They were scared to go there…I met peter. He taught me of my shield gift, and the athletic one..i left, got in some trouble with maria" jasper growled loudly "these three people, james, Victoria, and Laurent got on my case. I mostly hid. I haven't hunted in over 100 years. I hid in my bubble. Lonely. But secure" jasper patted my knee soothingly.

"you don't hunt?" Carlisle sounded shocked.

"no. cant stand the killing. Human or animal.."

"That usually causes the vampire mind to go into a frenzy… a very emotional vampire…you should hunt"

"I am fine. I get these times…triggers of my past…that set me off."

"I should be taking my leave" I added standing up "It was nice to catch up with you Emmett, and nice to meet you all" I told them, heading towards the front door.

"Stay, please?" Jasper asked grabbing my hand.

"I don't want to intrude. Seriously. Ill be fine" I smiled slightly at him.

"Izzy. Please. I have just found you again. I cant loose you" Emmett told me from the other side of me.

"Yes dear, there is a spare master bedroom upstairs that is free. You are welcome to stay for as long as you like.." esme told me smiling.

"or even join our coven?" Carlisle finished. They all smiled at me. Even Edward.

"trust me. Im bad news. Im weird. Trust me. Im a danger to your coven" I warned them.

"don't care, your staying" jasper told me hugging me "welcome to the family".

"WELOME TO THE FAMILY IZZY!" Emmett cried hugging me and spinning me around.

"Welcome Isabella" Esme told me hugging me gently. Carlisle hugged me firmly but gently. Alice launched herself at me and I accidently put my shield up.

"Im sorry!" I garbled at her as I helped her up. "ill do anything to make it up to you!"

"anything?" she beamed at me

"anything!" I told her.

"SHOPPING TRIPP! " Alice screamed.

Rosalie sighed.

"well shit, shes going to be even more annoying than ever. Nice to have a semi-normal sister in the fmily though" she smiled and hugged me. Edward came forward and squeezed me gently

"im sorry for tackling you" he told me I nodded.

"I can beat your ass at combat. Just remember that" I smirked at him.

"bet you couldn't beat jasper!" Edward hooted.

I raised an eyebrow at jasper and he smirked.

"I was a major in the civil war mam'. You will learn my story later. "

"I have spent 208 years learning about reflexes, learning from the best masters in the world, and my gift is combat flexibility…I win" I told him smiling before running up into my new room.

"ITS BEAUTIFUL" I told esme.

"But…do you have any spare nails, spare wood, a saw, a drill, and some white paint?" I smiled at her. Turns out she has a whole working shed. I quicly ot to work and placed them in my bedroom.

"Overhangs?" Carlisle said unsure.

"Yeah…I prefer to be up in the air…nice training to…watch!" I told them as I swiftly climbed the wall, and twisted into the overhang hook. I peaked at them down below.

"I think I like you cullens".

The end for now!:) this took me hours! Im so sorry I haven't been on this a lot but it will change I swear! Love you all my fanfictionFans!3


	2. Chapter 2 I hate you

Bella's POV

Its been a week since I joined the Cullen coven…it turns out that the 'children' of the family (jasper,Edward,alice,Rosalie and Emmett) all go to the local high school. They all must have unbelievable control…

I am close to Rosalie, Edward and Emmett. It will take a little time to trust Carlisle,esme and alice but time will come..Me and Jasper are inseparable. I feel…different…around him. Connected almost. But what does it mean? I am completely muddled.

Today was a Thursday. And I was in my overhang. Thinking about the future, and past. The 'kids' were at school,Carlisle was at work…and esme was in town. Collecting gardening supplies.

I jumped down gracefully from my overhang, and landed on my feet; I tied my hair up into a pony tail, and slowly padded towards Jaspers room. I opened the door slowly and his scent assaulted my nose. Melted Chocolate and sweet cherry…I closed my eyes as I inhaled, a little smile on my face.

Suddenly I heard the approach of feet and I instantly crouched. Voices floated up the stairs as the door burst open.

"where are they?"

"Maybe they are hunting?"

"Shh…What is that growling?"

I leaped up above the door and hid, terror my only emotion.

"Helloo" someone called in the hall, coming into Jaspers room. I pounced on the blonde, pinning her down. Her hair was in slight waves and her gold eyes shone bright. She hissed at me, glaring. And I was surrounded by others.

"We mean you no harm little one" A Man with dark hair told me, raising his palms "we are the denali coven…The cullen's extended family" he spoke calmly. I released the blonde, and sprinted to the back of Jaspers room.

"What are you doing here" My voice was low and threatening. I didn't trust them. Especially the 3 blonde girls. They looked like sisters…and the glares they sent me would of made a human wet themselves. I narrowed my eyes.

"I am

eleazar..this is my wife Carmen…and our adoptive daughters Tanya,Irina and Kate" the man told me pointing them all out. I already disliked the 3 blondes.

"I am Isabella…The new member of the Cullen Coven. And Emmett's biological sister" I informed them as I straightened out of my crouch. My eyes trained on them all.

"You are gifted" Eleazar informed me. I nodded slowly.

"I have a gift yes. And a small, second gift" I told them all. Tanya's lip curled in displeasure and Irina rolled her eyes. Kate just seemed bored.

"Is there a problem?" I asked Tanya, taking a step forward. My ice glare set.

"Actually there is" she smirked crossing her arms "and its called you"

"Excuse me" I hissed crouching. She mirrored my position.

"How dare you confront my sister with that tone!" Irina snarled, also dropping into a crouch.

"how dare you come into my home, thinking you know who I am" I hissed with venom in my voice.

Tanya scoffed "your home?...this will never be your home." Her words cut like a knife.

There was a bang downstairs and my ears perked.

"Isabella?" I heard Jasper Call from the downstairs hall.

"Jazzy!" Kate gushed running out the room. The parent figures followed as did irina. Tanya stayed for another minute, her lip curled over her teeth. Before following downstairs. I bit my lip and dropped out of my crouch. I rubbed my temples and took a deep breath.

"Isabella?" Edward called from outside Jaspers door.

"Yeah…I'm Coming…"I stood slowly and went into the hall. Edward's concerned eyes met mine.

"Everything alright?"

I took a deep breath, and plastered a small smile on my face.

"I'm fine".

We both walked downstairs, into the livingroom. The whole familyand the Denali's were already chatting, but it stopped as I walked in. I noted Kate sitting on Japer's lap, with irina and Tanya on either side of him. A wave of jealousy hit me and my eyes narrowed a fraction. I slowly sat beside Rosalie, on the only free seat. The 3 blondes wore smug expressions. Jasper gave me a small reassuring smile…but my anger was surfacing. Quickly.

"As I see we are all equated" Carlisle stated.

" Indeed" Tanya purred, smiling at me in a wicked way. I glared at her and she gave a little shriek, cuddling into Jaspers side. Clutching his arm. I clenched my teeth, and im sure my eyes looked terrifying. I stopped breathing altogether.

"Isa" Emmett grabbed my attention. I gave him a quick glance before returning my attention back to the 3 witches.

"Sooo" I purred standing up "What were you saying before my family returned?" I bared my teeth in warning.

"Is this a threat?" Irina hissed quickly untangling herself from Jasper and standing up getting into my face. My body convulsed, wanting to spring forward the last step and rip her head off.

" . .Face" I warned her, venom running from my lips.

"And what are you going to do about it hmm?" she whispered, before shoving me back.

Visions of my human life flied past my eyes and I sprang forward, kicking Irina in her rock face. She went flying back, into the open windows at the other side of the room. Snarls were constant from my chest. And my body vibrated with anger. Jasper was suddenly behind me, pinning my arms back.

"Isabella" he breathed "calm down"

"That little bitch!" I spat, trying to free myself, he held me harder against his chest.

"Please Isabella" Jasper breathed into my ear, pushing calm into me. My head felt like cotton wool, but Irina was still alive. Smirking at the other end of the room. I screamed in frustration.

"Jasper, Take Isabella into the clearing to calm down…" Alice warned him "This will end bad"

"But Jazzyyy Tanya wined "I wanted to go huntingggg."

"Same" Kate pouted "let Edward take her hunting"

" .hunt" I spat.

"Yeah. Right. Whatever" Kate rolled her eyes, clicking her tounge.

"No one else can take her…they wont be able to calm her down, and she would rampage until the Denali sisters were dead. She would wipe out their whole coven, and the volturi would get involved. Slaughtering us all" Alice told us as she searched the future. Her eyes were glazed, until she blinked and they were back to normal.

I growled loudly at the Denali's.

"I will takeher, c'mon Isabella" Jasper hauled me out the door.]

"Bye Bye Deariee" Tanya cooned after me. I snarled at her, venom running down my chin.

"I hate you!" I screamed at them as I was dragged out the door "I hate you with every fibre of my being!"

Jasper hauled me to the start of the wood, before holding me bridal style and running.i breathed in his scent, trying to calm down. My eyes outlined his strong jaw, his perfect nose, his long lashes, his lightly curled honey hair…he peaked down at me and beamed. His pearl white teeth shone in the dim lighting. I gave him a slow smile back.

He ran us into a clearing, full of wildflowers and long grass. He set me down on his lap as he sat. he cradled me in his arms, holding me close.

"Whats wrong Darlin'?" he whispered to me, his eyes concerned

"Them…I don't like them" my lip instantly curled thinking about them.

"I guessed" he chuckled "but they will be leaving soon"

"hopefully" I said under my breath.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few hours.

"I need to hunt, for school tomorrow" he informed me, sliding me off his lap "do you want to join me?...or wait here?" He seemed indecisive. I patted his hand, a shock ran up my arm.

"I'll wait for you here..take your time" I beamed at him. He kissed my cheek before standing up, and running into the woods. I touched my cheek where he kissed and giggled to myself.

"How sweet" A voice said from the woods. I turned and crouched. My claws ready. Tanya stepped forward, a sick smile on her face. I growled at the disgusting creature.

"ah ah ahh" she wiggled her finger. "I just want to bring a warning."

"You try threatin' me?" I laughed to myself "idiotic Blonde"

"Oh no," she laughed "not me…"

"Do you honestly think Jasper loves you?...Would he ever love someone so broken…why wont you let him be happy? Why does your jealousy blind you. He's using you dear. Like he used alice. Like he used irina, like he used maria…" she chuckled.

" " I hissed.

"After the cullen's find out about your feelings, do you honestly think they will let you stay?. You have made so many arguments in the household already…so much trouble."

Flashbacks of Rosalie and Emmett screaming at eachother came into mind.

"No" I growled.

"They are fed up with you Isabella. You honestly think Emmett missed you?. Why do you think he didn't turn up when you were getting beaten?...it was his fault you got shot after all..didnt you ever wonder why he didn't come find you after over 200 years?"

She did have a point…no. SHUT UP ISABELLA. Keep a clear head.

"Your words. Mean. Nothing" I hissed out

"Really?" she whispered "or do you honestly have no heart aswell? You have nothing Isabella. Nothing is keeping you here. No caring family, cant hunt, on the run, no friends…you are alone" she told me with a small smile.

I closed my eyes in anguish. She was right.

"There is one way to solve this" she told me stepping closer. Suddenly full of sympathy.

"What…what can I possibly do" I whispered.

"Leave. Leave this country Isabella. Face your followers. The volturri…face them. Face everyone then start new. Know no one. Build a normal human life"

"That…sounds. Amazing" I whispered.

"then leave. Right now. Don't look back"

"I don't know…"

"do it" she encouraged. "you will actually be living. Goodbye Isabella. Our time was short."

"Goodbye Tanya..Tell Jasper" I swallowed deeply"tell Jasper I said goodbye"

"I will"

And I ran into the woods, Faster than I ever have before.

Like?..

Review Please!3


	3. Chapter 3 Backfired

Tanyas POV.

ohmygod this is brilliant!. That stupid freak actually believed this bullshit? MORON.

i waited until she was far enough away before giving a little whoop to myself. Now Jasper can be mine! i have the whole plan figured out!

After half an hour or so, i heard Jasper R unning back in this direction. i fell to the ground and made small sobs leave my body. I thought of my dead mother and made myself be sad. pfft, as if id be sad over her leaving...oh. shit. here he comes.

"Isabella?" Jasper called, stepping out of the woods. i ran into his arms.

"Oh Jazzzyyy, im SOO sorry!" i gasped.

"What do you mean?...whats happened?...wheres Isabella?!" Jasper pushed me off himself and he looked panicked. my eyes narrowed a fraction.

"She left, calling sin upon my family, claiming to get herself killed" i told him, fluttering my eyelashes.

"What?!...we need to find her! we need to tell the others!" and he sprinted back to the house.

Fuck Sake. that backfired didnt it?..

Isabellas POV

I had no choice but to leave, tanyas words matched with my doubts. i just hope jasper and emmett dont hate me. And the rest of the family...

where was i going now? Italy. to confront my worst enemys...The Vouturri.

I quickly paid for a ticket, waited five minutes, then borded my plane. They will understand everything...

Right?

Tanyas Pov

I ran back to the house, and heard jasper inform the rest of the family about everything. i walked in the door, and shot my sisters a small smirk. they winked back.

"We need to go get her! what was she THINKING?!. " emmett hissed to himself as he broke a table into small wooden pieces.

Jasper just stood numb. in the corner. Sister kate tried to snuggle up to him but he threw her across the room.

"Something, doesnt add up" Jasper hissed, pushing back from the wall and pacing. "Isabella was happy here. she had her long lost brother, a new family, me...so WHAT made her leave? WHAT has made her choose to end her existance?" he punched the wall and turned to me. he walked slowly to where i was standing, and hos body screamed threat. everyone else looked down to the floor. as he reached me, he yanked my hair back, and pulled me close to his face. i yelled in protest but he just chuckled in a sick way.

"Tanya...where is MY MATE?!" he twisted harder and i yelled louder"

"STOP! " Irina shrieked "Your hurting her! she doesnt know anything!"

"How do you know? hmm? you were not there at the scene of isabellas dissapperance, SHE was. is there a small clan going on here?" he hissed lowly.

"Jasper..." emmett whispered "please, lets just go find Isabella, leave these pitiful Denalis"

"you speak true"; jasper nodded, throwing me to the ground. "Let me just make a phonecall and we can leave"

IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES! THIS HASNT BEEN WORKING! BUT ILL TRY UPDATE ASAP!


	4. Chapter 4 Baby Iss?

Peters Pov.

My Charlotte and i were out hunting in vegas city streets. I watched as Charlotte pounced on her last pray, a rapist, and sucked him dry. She looked at me through her long lashes as she drank. and i slowly started walking towards her, My sex drive in over drive. i stood close, and she dropped the dead body, blood still on her lips. i leaned in, and just as our lips were going to touch my phone rang. we broke away panting, the tension gone. Without checking the caller ID i answered in a foul mood.

"What?" i growled into the phone.

"I need you in washington...now." Jaspers voice came through the phone. My body jerked in surprise. he sounded emotionless. dead. what the hell?

"Im a little busy major. me and Charz were hunting" I huffed into the phone and jasper growled at the other side.

"My Mate is going to get herself killed. I needed you here YESTERDAY. Forks. Ill see you in a few hours" and he hung up.

"Peter?" Charlotte asked, touching ,my shoulder.

"why didnt i SEE?! how did i not KNOW?!." I punched the ally wall next to me. "Charlotte, Go back to the house, pack a small bag of essentials. ill dispose of this body" she nodded, peaked my cheek and ran off into the night. I sighed heavily and lifted the body.

"i thought all this drama was over " i hissed as i ran into the woods. i disposed of the body quickly. and as i was about to run back to our house charlotte was at my side.

"ready?" i asked taking her hand. she nodded and we set off into the night.

Jaspers POV

"Peter and Charlotte are on their way" i told everyone else, putting my phone in my pocket.

"Jasper, Emmett...we will find her." Carlisle stated looking at us both.

"we better...or i will hold the denalis responsible" i shot a glare at the three sisters.

"Alice..Cant you see her?" Rosalie asked pacing.

Alice shook her head "shes blocking me with her shield. All i know is that shes travelling across Europe"

"The Volturri are in Europe" Esme whispered looking into Carlisles eyes.

"Shes not there...at least...not yet" Alice told us firmly "i have my visions trained on The three kings, and nothing too shocking has happened yet, and no trace of Isabella."

"When can we leave?" Emmett asked, also pacing. i clenched my fists. wanting to sprint to get my mate.

"as soon as peter and charlotte arrive" i informed them.

"3 hours, 36 minutes, 21 seconds" Alice informed us. we were silent for two hours.

"I want to go huntinggg" Tanya whined, breaking the silence. i bared my teeth at her.

"Then go. you are free to leave at any moment" Edward hissed "It was on YOUR watch that isabella went missing. she wasnt right as soon as you all arrived. it would be in the better interest that you leave" Edward was getting impatient, and angry. I Had never seen this brotherly side of him before. Isabella was the only one he could get close to, apart from alice. but she was his reminded himof his human sister. and he was protective.

'I hope you are keeping Okay' i thought. Edward gave me a small sad smile and nod.

"I think we had better stay here for the moment" Irina spoke for them all, in a small voice.

"As you wish. But you will HELP us in our search, and not drag it down." Carlisle warned them, they all looked at eachother and nodded.

"2 minutes 11 seconds" Alice informed us.

Edward held her close in the hall, as did Carlisle and Esme, and Rosalie and Emmett. i stood in the centre and the Denali family stood at the back. we waited for a few more moments before we heard the sound of running feet. after another few seconds there was a knock at the door. and my venom brother and sister walked in.

"Jasper!" Charlotte cried, running into my arms. i hugged her softly. breathing in her scent.

"Charlotte...its great to see you" i told her and she pulled back and placed a hand on my cheek.

"we will always be here, when we are needed". she pulled back enough to let peter in.

"Jasper.." peter breathed, clasping my hand, and hugging me in a brotherly way.

"Peter...Its a relief to see that your both okay" i told him, returning his embrace.

"Who is this mate of yours?...and where has she gone?" We all sat down and explained the whole story of finding isabella, when she left, her reactions, e.c.t

"Baby Iss?, i cant believe your mate is baby iss!" peter exclaimed loudly.

"you know her?" emmett asked in shock.

"ive known her since she was a lil baby vamp. I taught her how to use her gifts, and helped her avoid trouble throughout the years. but she left, and went off radar. ive been looking for her for many years. I cant believe shes Alright!" Peter seemed excited. i cant believe he knew her for this amount of years and never told me.

"She may not be alive for much longer" Carlisle told them "she has this idea that we do not love her, and that she is alone. She has run off to the volturri, we must retreve her"

"She is in France. she will be there for another two days before getting a plane to italy. We better hurry" Peter told us.

"Lets leave then" Esme smiled.

im sorry it takes ages! but ill try update every week!:) xx


	5. Chapter 5 Love In Paris

"Bellas Pov

I stumbled Through paris streets, My eyes black as night. It was the early hours of the day, And my throat was flaring.

Im a vampire that doesnt hunt..jeeze..Im such a failure...In life, In love, In luck...

i hopefully wont have to deal with this guilt for much longer.

i slouched against the street wall,My eyes closed, trying to get my head clear. But the only thing that filled my senses was the sweet, rich smell of the human blood, and the drumming of their hearts...oh how i would kill for a drop of that heaven, just to savour the texture...like water to a dry man. To be able to have that warmth sliding down the inside of my body, to digest something in a hundred years...

"Issa" Someone whispered in my ear.

Great..now im dreaming. hillusionations..Leave me be angel, i shall see your light soon enough, but i need to get back to my dream...the blood...

"Issa"

A shaking of the shoulder...the heartbeat...

"Isabella!"

What is one sin after another? i shall be dead soon

"ISABELLA SWAN"

My eyes snapped open, and a growl set in my throat, i pinned the male to the ground, ready to snsp his neck in two. My teeth were set.

"Isabella, deep breaths..This isnt you, this is the lioness. please isabella..come back.." The male whispered. His red eyes looked me straight in the eye, and the red haze slowly left.

"Peter?...PETER! ohmygod im so sorry!" i garbled as i helped him up. he chuckled and slowly hugged me warily. He brushed himself off before putting his hand on my shoulder

"Issa" He sighed as we walked slowly down the street "What are you doing...why are you here..."

"I have no purpous here anymore peter...i cant hunt...i have no luck...im sick of running...i have no love. Im not cut out for this life style" i sighed.

"You have a family Issa...You have me and Charlotte obviously, but you also have the cullens" he stopped and spun me round to face him.

"You are mistaken" i pulled away "They made that quite clear" I set my icy glare to the ground.

"They want you back Issa, they are confused, and worried...especially Jasper. Just come with me, and we will be able to sort this out in half an hour!"he pleaded. my eyes snapped up to meet his face, i was...shocked.

"They...THEY are hear?, Jaspers here? all of them?" i barely got the words out before i started sprinting. I heard peter yelling behind me, and the rip of my shirt as he tried to grasp me.

I ran into the night, towards the airport.

Peters POV

shitt!, why did i have to be such a fool? i had better get back and report! i started sprinting ten miles out of town, to the small hotel everyone had taken resident in.

I barged through the door, and everyone instantly stood.

"Is she okay?" Jasper pleaded first, he saw the strain in my face and his shoulders sagged. I sighed and looked down, noticing i had a strip of issas shirt still clenched in my fist. i shook it in my hand and before it could hit he ground, i watched jasper lean forward, and scoop it up into his hands, before returning to the corner of the room with it. Emmett came forward next, clasping my hand in his in a brotherly way. he looked numb, and he gave me a weak watery smile, before sitting with rosalie. everyone else looked at me confused. i ran my hands through my hair before speaking.

"I saw her..i saw her on the street. she was on the edge of a blood lust frenzy. she didnt respond the several times i called her name, so i added her second name to my yelling and she...woke pinned me, before coming to her senses, we spoke...she feels...she feels like she has no purpous here, no hope,no meaning, no luck...no love..I meantioned you all were here, and she freaked out...FREAKED especially got shaky when i meantioned jasper..she ran, i called and chased...hence the shirt..." i finished and sat on the floor. there was silence for a few seconds, and before anyone could say anything, i noticed alice shaking. her eyes glazed and half shut. edward followed my eye sight and noticed his wifes state, he ran to comfort her, and we all waited patiently for her to come out her vision. she came out gasping, her yes filled with moisture.

"Isabella.." she whispered and jasper ran to her side.

"what alice...what did you see?" he grasped her hand in his.

"I..i saw Isabella die" Alice whispered. and everyone was silent. Jasper rocked backwords, letting go of alices hand. Charlotte sprang forward, to catch him before he head rocked back into her hands. my eyes scanned the room, and i noticed Emmett leaning against the wall, his eyes murky. Edward was as still as stone, no emotion, no breathing, just emotionally dead. the girls were sobbing or still. the only ones who seemed remotly happy were the denali sisters. i cast a glare to them, before returning back.

"Alice" Carlisle croaked "Alice what did you exactly see?"

"Isabella" she gulped " She Ran to the airport in shock, got a plane to italy...Alec and jane were on watch, she was taken inside the castle. she was in trial, they read out her crimes, she was also connected to the southern wars through maria, and they confronted her about being jaspers mate. she was in trial for six hours, as they started slagging jasper off, she got angry, and attacked aro. She was sentanced to death for attack on a king, Death of a senior guard member, Confrontation with the Leader of the southern wars, and intamance with the god of war, who is her mate and vicious criminal. She was burnt to the brink of death before her head was ripped off. It was sent to Jasper in the next two months. On her birthday" Alice chocked on her sobs before cuddling into edwards ridgid body.

"No" Jasper whispered, sitting upright. "No no no no NO" he roared, throwing the table into the wall. growels vibrated through his body.

"YOU" he pointed at Tanya " You shall pay for the death of my mate!" He swiftly picked her up and threw her through the window. Tanyas screamd fell from her lips as she fell down the three stories. Human screams followed shortly after her fall. Jaspers body heaved with sobs, as he held issas cloth to his face.

"Jazz" Emmett whispered. Jasper growled loudly in warning. His eyes tightly shut.

"Jasper...Honey..."Esme slowly made her way towards him. Jasper knows better than to growel at a woman who means so much to him..so he let her.

"Jasper...darling...Isabella...She isnt dead yet" esme rubbed his back as it sank in.

"My mate...Isabella...Ok?" he looked up, his lip trembling, his eyes wide, with big black lashes framing his black looked like a little child. hope circled around him. he stank of hope, love, snd desperation..

"Isabella is fine...for now. but jasper, darling, we need to hurry. and get her. before jane and alec do" she tried to hurry him.

IM SORRY ive not been posting as much, real sorry, but i have been busy...ill try update ASAP! hope u likeddd


End file.
